This invention relates to portable deck systems. More particularly, the present invention is a lightweight, portable, modular deck system assembled without tools, and adjustable to create a level support surface of indefinite size and configuration.
Prior art portable decks, commonly used with recreational vehicles or trailers, are limited in use. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,757 to Greenwood, 1974, entitled “Dismanteable Porch Installation,” an elevated porch with guardrails and stair access is shown. Additional examples of porches and decks including stair access and limited portablility include U.S. Pat. No. 7,353,639 to Carson, entitled “Recreational Vehicle Portable Deck”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,446 to Johnson, entitled, “Portable Camper Deck with a Collapsible Frame for Storage”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,468 to Baumgartner, entitled, “Recreational Vehicle Foldable Deck”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,878 to Weaver, entitled, “Foldable Vehicle Platform”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,162 to Wyse, entitled “Modular Platform Assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,243 to Anstead, entitled, “Collapsible Porch”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,510 to Wagner III, entitled, “Modular and Expandable Platform System”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,638 to Weaver, entitled, “Rectractable Porch and Stair Apparatus for Trailers”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,923 to Rebentisch, entitled, “Support Pedestal Assembly for a Raised Floor System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,370 to Cauceglia, entitled, “Raised Floor with Clamped Panel Support.”
These disclosures, as well as other non-permanent deck and raised floor systems, do not satisfactorily meet the needs of consumers with temporary outdoor deck needs such as campers and vacationers with recreational vehicles and trailers. A majority of these aforementioned decks are not light-weight enough for a single individual to carry. In addition, most are not transportable in a vehicle where limited storage space and added towing weight must be considered. Some of these previous designs have not accounted for variations in terrain, do not facilitate use in multiple locations, and are limited to a specific size and configuration.
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a deck system which is sturdy, light-weight, small enough to be transportable, large enough to be practically functional, easily assembled and disassembled, high enough to rise above rain levels, low enough to not require stairs or a ramp system for use, and flexible enough to adjust to fluctuations in topography while providing a sturdy, even and level walking surface.